narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisho Yasuo
Part one Born Kisho Uchiha, Kisho changed his last name to Yasuo after he heard Kohana over talking about killing the Uchiha Clan he fled to his clan's part of the village but only a crying Sasuke was there, Kisho then ran off out of the village killing the previous gate guards with a fireball jutsu, he fled into The Sound Village where he was taken in by Orochimaru, as a test experiment which was unknown to Kisho at the time, Kisho took forward a Sound Village forehead protector, after countless days Kisho swore he would take revenge on Kohana, When he learned of Orochimaru's plans he defeated him in hand to hand combat and escaped where he found Madara Uchiha he engaged him in battle only to find out Madara was a friend to him where Madara would not fight but only pull out a shuriken and scrape his forehead protector. Accepting his invite to The Akatsuki he was targeted by Orochimaru once more. Hunt for Kisho Uchiha Arc After his defection from the Sound Village Orochimaru sent out Kabuto to look for him along with Dosu Kinuta, they searched until they saw a camp fire up ahead as they made there way up they were ambushed by Kisho and Madara. The fight was tough but Dosu had suffered a broken leg from Kisho's Raikiri Senbon and Kabuto suffered a busted head and several stabs with shurikens,Kabuto created a diversion by setting off smoke bombs as the two injured sound ninjas made there way back to there village Madara caught up with them blowing them up with paper bombs only to find out they were shadow clones. Madara made his way back to Kisho as they were walking to the Akatsuki base Kisho showed Madara his Mangekyou Sharingan Impressed by the outcome of it Madara promised he would be sure to help him master it since he only had little time to go before it was fully complete. After the wounded Dosu and Kabuto made there way to Orochimaru and told them they were to powerful to be going up against Orochimaru took that as a complaint and said he would go after the "Pure-Blood" alone. As Kisho and Madara entered the Akatsuki Base the other members thought of him as a threat to there organization since he was once a disciple of Orochimaru, everyone except Madara,,Pain,and Konan unknown that Itachi was there Kisho was soon greeted by him but Itachi was left hooked by Kisho as Kisho started creating Chidori, Itachi jumped up in the air but Kisho was too quick he used Flash Step to get up in the air and hit Itachi aiming for the chest but got arms instead breaking them because Itachi guarded it Itachi fell on the ground blood foaming from his mouth as Kisho went to finish him, Kisame trapped Kisho in a water prison Madara forced Kisame to stop after the battle Madara explained that Itachi was forced to do it or he and the Uchiha Clan were going to be executed by The Senju Clan, Furious with rage he ran out of the base swearing to have revenge on The Leaf Village but he was trapped in a bundle of snakes looking up he saw Orochimaru his former master getting ready to behead him as Orochimaru spoke these words "Another youngling to be executed" swearing Kisho used flash step to gain speed and appear behind Orochimaru stabbing him with many shurikens and jumping away Orochimaru turned around covered in blood he made his way towards Kisho, snakes hurtling from his hands, Kisho activated Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu scorching Orochimaru which only turned out to be a clone, cursing Kisho felt a jab of pains he was stabbed with a kunai he turned around and swung a punch at Orochimaru knocking him down but soon was up again using the forbidden jutsu Twin Snakes Mutual Death, Kisho had to be quick on this one he made several shadow clones and they divided up unconfused Orochimaru attacked every single one but Kisho created a diversion by creating Raikiri and smashing it into the ground sending rocks hurtling into the air Kisho replaced himself with one of his clones and Orochimaru killed the clone fooled Orochimaru looked around and a blood splatter corrupted from his arm, Kisho had blown it off with Raikiri, aching with pain Orochimaru retreated swearing that this was not the end and he called off the search temporally. Invasion on The Sand After about 6 years of enrolling in The Akatsuki as the partner of his cousin Mitsuki Uchiha who had joined previously before him, The Akatsuki started talking about hunting The Jinchurki as Pain refereed to which groups would be hunting which monster Kisho and Mitsuki were assigned to Gaara of the sand the host of the one tail they soon set out for The Sand Village where Gaara was currently residing they made there way to the village the post guards saw them earlier then expected and tried to go off and warn the others but were hit by Shadow Clone Shurikens' and they died they entered and several kunais' and shurikens' flew Mitsuki used Tsukuyomi to scare the guards to death they entered and a man approached and boy approached them they were identified as Baki and Kankuro both Mitsuki and Kisho activated there Mangekyou Sharingans' and were ready for battle they decided that Mitsuki would take Kankuro and Kisho would take Baki, Kankuro charged at Mitsuki with his puppets they battled into the open desert so only Baki and Kisho was left in the hall to fight unnoticed Baki was being suffocated by air? Kisho was using Winding Suffocation Technique and was suffocating Baki but a wave of sand collided on top of Kisho and Kisho was in mid-air grabbed by a hand in the shape of sand it was Gaara! Asking why he was here Kisho did not reply at all so Gaara threatened to crush him scared Kisho used Flash Step to get out of the situation and dash out of the hall and jumping onto the tower as Gaara made his way out he used Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique like he saw it coming Gaara made a shell of sand confused Kisho was knocked forward by Sand and Kisho fell to the ground to late and broke him arm and was being wrapped in a bed of sand and there was a flash of water it was Kisame and Itachi! Kisho was now on his feet and with a knocked out Mitsuki by his side up against Gaara,Baki,Kankuro and a woman who was known as Temari Kisho and the others promised to be back and kill Gaara who they labeled "That ruthless sand monster" as they made there way back to Akatsuki base Kisame and Itachi said how idiotic Mitsuki and Kisho was to not tell them or Pain that they were leaving but they explained that they told Madara and Itachi and Kisame accepted the apology they made there way back to the base. 10 Years after defection During his defection from Akatsuki, Kisho had served in the Grass Village as a guard to the ruler during an evening stroll Kisho decided to go to The Leaf Village to give the hokage a scroll message in decode for a treaty, along his way Kisho was ambushed by many ANBU and was slaughtered to his death during his last words he knocked a mask off one of the ANBU revealing one of the attackers to be his love Rukia Yasuo he quickly grabbed her katana and with fair strength pierced the katana into her stomach killing her. After he was found the ANBU were renegade shinobi's who had killed the ANBU and took part as them after the funeral a dying Rain ninja approached his grave and used a life and give take jutsu claiming the life of the user Kisho was then brought to life. Bounty Operation: Claim For Missing Rain Ninja: Oboro Further more introduced to his new business, Kisho created his own organization titled Federation Of ANBU, Tactics, Skill, And Intelligence which consists of about 12 members including Kisho himself all the other members names have not been given, As that said a report came in for Kisho and his squad saying to track down the dangerous now missing - nin Oboro. Who appears to be a spy in the criminal organization self-titled Akatsuki Kisho and his squad members set out as soon as possible the following night several explosions had been heard and shouts reported from nearby villagers and two dead ANBU of the squad have been found all the members in the squad left along with Kisho are now currently missing in action. All members have been found 4 of them have survived along with Kisho, and Oboro has been killed in the process.